With continuous improvement in display technology quality, organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are widely used in flat panel displays, lighting, and backlighting, and have been gradually used in our lives.
In recent years, rapid development in flexible organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) have lead to a greatly improved screen size and display quality of a flexible, deformable display. Whether it is a cathode ray tube display (CRT), a mainstream LCD display, or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) screen with a glass substrate, usually using a rigid screen, there is a risk of damage due to use of steel material. However, the flexible organic light emitting diode (OLED) screen has advantages of bendability, impact resistance, strong shock resistance, light weight and portable, and the flexible substrate of the flexible organic light-emitting diodes (FOLED) is made of polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), polystyrene (PS), polyethylene terephthalate (PET), and polyethylene naphthalate (PEN).
In current flexible OLED device process methods, first, a flexible base material is coated on an entire surface of the carrier glass substrate to form a flexible substrate, and a thin film transistor, an organic light emitting diode layer, and a package layer are formed on the flexible substrate, and then the whole is packaged. Next, the entire carrier glass substrate having a flexible base layer is cut with a laser cutter machine to form an initial panel. Last, a flexible display panel is peeled from the carrier glass substrate with a laser stripping machine (laser lift-off) to form a desired flexible organic light emitting diode (OLED) device.